<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're my wonderland by eustasstic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752220">You're my wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic'>eustasstic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snuper (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sweet, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebin y Taewoong son amigos desde la infancia, por esta razón se tomaron su tiempo para darse cuenta que se aman mutuamente. ¿Habrán perdido valioso tiempo para estar juntos y disfrutar su amor?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jang Sebin / Yoo Taewoong</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Primeros años</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gracias por leer! Creo que no hay mucho contenido de Snuper en esta plataforma, pero trasladaré mis aus de wtp aquí de todos modos :3</p><p>este en específico fue publicado alrededor de julio de 2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La amistad de Sebin y Taewoong comenzó en jardín de niños, si es que podría decirse "comienzo" a una pelea en plena hora de recreo. Sebin se encontraba montando la mecedora de madera con forma de caballito, y a Taewoong se le antojó subirse también. Por lo que el mayor empujó al menor; quien cayó al piso de un sentón. Sebin empezó a llorar a gritos, y de inmediato las maestras acudieron a ellos. Taewoong se llevó un regaño por parte de su profesora, y aquello pudo haber quedado ahí de no ser porque Sebin hizo un mohín antes de mirar con determinación al pequeño Tae, tacleándolo hacia el suelo con lo que se empezó una pelea entre los dos. Ambos pequeños terminaron en la dirección, donde la directora de la escuela ya había llamado a las respectivas madres de los pequeños involucrados.</p><p>Al tener en frente a ambas madres de familia, la directora contó lo sucedido; informándoles a detalle el comportamiento de sus hijos. Ambas señoras suspiraron, mirando a sus niños y asintiendo a las palabras de la educadora. Al salir de la dirección, las mujeres entablaron plática, la gracias a la cual descubrieron quién era la una y la otra; pues resultó que tanto la señora Yu Haesong y Jang Minjee habían sido grandes amigas en la preparatoria, perdiendo contacto después de eso. Dicha situación las alentó a rehacer los lazos de amistad, quedando de acuerdo para un café esa misma tarde. Mientras tanto, sus niños se miraban el uno a otro con cierto recelo cobijándose detrás de la falda maternal.</p><p>Pasaron semanas y Sebin y Taewoong convivían por las tardes en las reuniones de sus madres. Con el paso del tiempo dejaron de pelear para aprovechar la compañía del otro y mejor utilizarla para realizar juegos y disfrutar de divertidas aventuras infantiles. Poco a poco se convirtieron en buenos amigos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Durante la adolescencia cada quien hizo sus amigos y grupitos con los que socializaban, mas esto no deshizo su amistad. Se daban tiempo para salir o charlar un rato; sus pláticas eran completamente libres de cualquier temor a lo que el otro pensara, podían hablar de cualquier cosa sin censura. Mayormente, hablaban de sus sueños, de sus problemas con ciertas materias...de algunas discusiones o desacuerdos en casa...</p><p>Siempre estaban ahí para apoyar al otro.</p><p>Cuando el abuelo de Sebin murió, Taewoong estuvo ahí detrás de su espalda, dándole confort mientras lloraba. Se habían saltado las últimas dos clases dado que Sebin necesitaba volver a tomar aire y llorar. A pesar de que le había dicho que no era necesario, Taewoong decidió acompañarlo. Era el último año de Taewoong en la secundaria, se iría a la preparatoria en un par de meses, y debía estar preocupado con los exámenes de admisión. Sebin se sintió culpable, y estuvo eternamente agradecido con él por tomar su tiempo para estar con su amigo en ese momento tan difícil.</p><p>En verano ambos salían a los parques, se sentaban en el césped y miraban el cielo. Taewoong había aprobado con muy buenas calificaciones, y Sebin le había invitado un helado doble por ello. Mientras terminaban de comer sus conos de helado, Sebin suspiró mirando al cielo de nuevo; cuidando de no ver directamente al sol.</p><p>- ¿Ya te he dicho que quiero ser cuando sea mayor, hyung?</p><p> </p><p>Taewoong sonrió.</p><p>- ¿Querías ser doctor, no?</p><p>Sebin negó con la cabeza.</p><p>- Eso era antes...ahora... Yo quiero ser –se puso de pie y alzó los brazos hacia arriba- ¡astronauta!</p><p>Taewoong miró al chico, jalándolo de nuevo hacia el suelo mientras alzaba una ceja.</p><p>- Ya, Sebin, pero ¿qué no habías dejado eso hacía tiempo?</p><p>Sebin siempre quiso ser astronauta, cuando eran más pequeños, mientras Taewoong quería ser doctor, científico, físico...algo relacionado con la ciencia y la salud humana. Pero un día Sebin cambió de opinión, luego de ver con Taewoong alguna de esas series y documentales de casos clínicos que por esos días Taewoong empezaba a ver con inmenso asombro. De modo que Sebin había decidido que ambos serían colegas, y que pondrían sus consultorios juntos y serían los mejores doctores de toda Corea del Sur. La idea le emocionaba demasiado.</p><p>Sebin cruzó las piernas y tomó una hoja de césped con la que empezó a jugar.</p><p>- Lo sé, pero... en verdad quiero ser astronauta. Ir al espacio... ver la Tierra desde allá arriba... Sebin volvió a mirar al cielo con una gran sonrisa y a Taewoong le pareció un tanto adorable. - ¿Te lo imaginas? Millones de años de evolución, y sólo la Tierra pudo tener toda esta diversidad de seres vivos –Sebin extendió sus brazos a su alrededor, señalando árboles, personas, césped, y alguno que otro canino que estuviera siendo paseado por su dueño.</p><p>- Bueno, es el único documentado hasta ahora –comentó Taewoong, aunque Sebin seguía mirando al cielo, acomodándose para recostarse en el césped. Taewoong sintió lo decidido que estaba respecto a ello, y se giró de cara hacia él. – Sé que lo harás, Sebinnie, vas a ser un excelente astronauta.</p><p>Sebin sonrió y con la hoja de césped hizo cosquillas en el brazo del mayor.</p><p>- Y tú serás un gran doctor, o abogado, o químico, lo que tú escojas, ¡sé que lo harás muy bien porque así eres! –a veces Sebin era muy animado, y sus halagos siempre hacían sonrojar a Taewoong, aunque sea un poco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Primeros noviazgos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taewoong tuvo su primera y única novia a mediados de primer año de preparatoria. Conoció a Jeehyun cuando realizaron el examen de admisión; ella le había prestado una goma de borrar, sonriendo amigablemente. Se reencontraron en el primer día, ambos habían escogido el mismo grupo. Debido a esto, al instante conectaron e hicieron equipo, se hicieron amigos. De inmediato pasaba gran parte del tiempo con ella, o charlando por teléfono o por internet, ya sea para tareas o para salir en alguna ocasión. Eran grandes amigos, hasta que un día Jeehyun besó a Taewoong. Estaban en la cafetería, no había mucha gente dado que las clases habían acabado casi media hora atrás. Ambos estaban sentados, terminando un trabajo, y Jeehyun miró fijamente al chico. Cuando Taewoong giró hacia ella debido a que sintió su mirada, Jeehyun sonrió y unió sus labios.</p><p>Era un hecho que Taewoong sentía algo por ella. Pero nunca se atrevió a decir algo. Cuando una chica le parecía linda, nunca intentaba algo más; lo prefería así. Y nadie se había interesado por él de la misma forma, hasta que Jeehyun aparecó y tomó la iniciativa. Taewoong quedó impactado, anodadado, y ella se sintió avergonzada, creyendo que quizá había pensado mal; que Taewoong no gustaba de ella también. Pero Taewoong, sonrojado, la detuvo cuando ella hizo ademán de irse, y le devolvió el beso. Fue un beso sencillo, corto y casto, casi infantil. Pero a Jeehyun la conmovió. Y así, su noviazgo empezó.</p><p>Decir que la novia de Taewoong y el tiempo que pasaban juntos molestaba a Sebin se quedaba corto. Al principio, no le dio importancia. Sebin había tenido varias novias (si es que podrían llamarse así) en el último año de secundaria. Dos o tres chicas pasaron tiempo con él, iban al cine, a comer, por helado o a algún baile, pero no pasaba tiempo con ellas además de eso o cuando se reunían en casa para una sesión de besos. No había llegado a más, aunque Sebin quiso intimar con su última novia, ella no se sentía lista y Sebin no puso más insistencia. Él no se sentía tan atraído por ellas, quizá solamente quería estar con alguien de esa forma. Y es que desde primer año de secundaria, en cada San Valentín recibía cierta cantidad de rosas y cartas de admiradoras. Es cierto que sólo en su último año recibió algunos regalos en persona, como bentos hechos a mano, dulces o alguno que otro peluche de felpa. De hecho, sus novias fueron parte de esas chicas; apenas se enteraba que gustaba de alguna chica bonita y que a él le interesaba, se acercaba y coqueteaba un poco. Y eso lo imitó de sus amigos, con quienes fue parte del grupito de chicos "populares" de último año. Cuando Taewoong se fue, Sebin pasó más tiempo con ellos, empezando a salir con chicas, que no fueron muchas; pero se sentía extraño dado que su hyung era un chico tranquilo a diferencia de él en ese sentido. Taewoong nunca hizo comentarios respecto a las novias de Sebin, aunque el menor no notaba la ligera incomodad que Taewoong tenía cuando tocaban el tema. Quizá hubiera sido más notorio si ambos hubieran coincidido en grado escolar, pues el mayor realmente nunca conoció en persona a las parejas de Sebin. La última chica quizá llegó a conocerla, saludándola en sólo una ocasión.</p><p>Volviendo al tema, Sebin empezó a sentirse molesto. Pensaba que simplemente le molestaba el hecho de que Taewoong tenía novia y él, por el momento, no. Y no sólo no tenía novia, si no que aquella popularidad que tuvo en secundaria había desaparecido, pues en San Valentín no recibió ni una sola notita. La madre de Taewoong había hecho galletas, y él le entregó un paquetito con dos, mientras se sentaba a su lado afuera de la cafetería.</p><p>- Hey, ¿por qué esa cara larga? –Sebin había vuelto a hacer un mohín, luego de saludar con una sonrisa a su hyung. El menor sacudió su cabeza y recogió sus piernas aún más, abrazando sus rodillas. - ¿Estás triste porque no recibiste nada hoy? –Tae lo conocía tan bien, había dado en el blanco. Sebin intensificó su puchero.</p><p>- No es justo, antes todos me querían, y ahora... -murmuró.</p><p>- Vamos, come una galleta, te hará sentir mejor –Taewoong le indicó que abriese el paquetito. – Sé que te gustan las galletas que hace mi mamá.</p><p>Sebin asintió y tomó una galleta entre sus dedos. Mordió un pedazo.</p><p>- Bien, yo aquí más solo que solimán, pero, ¿cómo va el plan de hoy? ¿Qué harás para Jeehyun, o qué hizo ella para ti? –el menor fingió cierta animosidad, aunque sería una mentira si dijese que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Quería saber lo que la parejita haría.</p><p>Taewoong miró hacia el pasillo que tenían al lado.</p><p>- Pues... mamá y yo hicimos un pastel, tomé un pedazo para Jeehyun; le gustó mucho. En la tarde iremos a comer, ella dijo que tenía preparado algo delicioso y después iremos al jardín botánico de la ciudad –Taewoong sonrió, a él le encantaba ese jardín desde siempre, y que estuviera abierto al público para admirar las bellas plantas y flores que había en aquella reserva. Sebin alzó una ceja para enseguida bajarla. "Ya veo" susurró para sí.</p><p>- Y le compraste flores y chocolates, supongo, ¿no?</p><p>Taewoong asintió, sonriendo ligeramente con cierto sonrojo. Sebin se sentía celoso, pero quizá era porque nunca llegó a pasar san Valentín con sus novias, de alguna manera siempre estaba soltero en esas fechas así que tenía citas con sus admiradoras. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido, y Taewoong era quien tendría un día ocupado. Sí, quizá era eso. Sebin pensó, mientras terminaba la última galleta.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sentimientos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeehyun en la vida de Taewoong empezó a ser en verdad una molestia para Sebin. Sebin quería recuperar parte del tiempo perdido y siempre que quería salir o hacer algo llamaba a Taewoong antes que a sus amigos de generación. "No puedo, tengo una cita de estudio con Jeehyun", "Iré a casa de Jeehyun", "Yo...uhm ya vi esa película...". Jeehyun esto, Jeehyun aquello... Jeehyung, Jeehyun, Jeehyun. Ya estaba harto. No recordaba ni un solo día en que Taewoong no estuviese sin ella.</p><p>Cierta tarde, llamó al chico pero ella contestó. Los ojos de Sebin se entrecerraron y trató de esbozar una sonrisa forzada y usar un tono de falsa animosidad. Del otro lado de la línea, Jeehyun había contestado dado que la madre de Taewoong estaba ocupada sacando unos pastelillos del horno y Taewoong había ido al baño. Sebin usualmente no hablaba mucho con la novia de su amigo, así que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo.</p><p>Pasaron varios días, y cuando por fin Taewoong respondió afirmativamente a la invitación de Sebin, agregó que podrían invitar a Jeehyun. Una rotunda negativa murió ahogada en la garganta de Sebin, quien tuvo que aceptar la idea sólo porque Taewoong lo pidió. Y es que esa salida era especial. Todos los años, desde quinto grado, ambos salían a mediados de Mayo a subir por alguna montaña pequeña a las afueras de la ciudad. Paseaban en bicicleta y tenían una especie de picnic en algún lugar, después jugaban y charlaban. Era especial porque ocurría entre los cumpleaños de ambos, y a Sebin le emocionaba mucho. ¿Por qué tenían que ir con alguien más?</p><p>Esta vez, Sebin tuvo que esperar a las afueras de la ciudad mientras Taewoong pasaba por Jeehyun. Sebin estuvo esperando por casi una hora, solo, refunfuñando. Después de andar en bicicleta hasta que el terreno fue demasiado elevado para ello, empezaron a caminar hasta que nuevamente el suelo les permitiera usar sus bicis. Esta vez Sebin iba delante de ellos, cansado de ver a la parejita desde atrás en la primera parte del viaje. No es que fueran melosos ni nada, pero Taewoong trataba a Jeehyun con cariño, con cuidado. Así era él. Así era con él, pero ahora Sebin había sido desplazado totalmente.</p><p>Casi llegaban a la siguiente inclinación de terreno, cuando Sebin escuchó un pequeño grito agudo. Al voltear, Taewoong ayudaba a la chica a levantarse mientas ella aún tenía un puchero esbozado en su rostro. Jeehyun sacudió sus ropas, y Taewoong murmuró algo sobre haberse lastimado el tobillo. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero su caminar se vio alterado puesto que ahora cojeaba. Tae alzó una ceja y Sebin rodeó los ojos. ¿Qué acaso Taewoong la llevaría cargando o algo así? La mandíbula de Sebin cayó cuando sus ojos vieron que efectivamente su hyung estaba cargándola. ¡Pero cómo se atrevía! Taewoong no debía hacer eso, Jeehyun era pesada. Pensó Sebin, molesto aún más.</p><p>Para cuando llegó a su casa, apenas puso un pie en la sala se dejó caer en el sofá.</p><p>- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, corazón? –la madre de Sebin preguntó, secándose las manos en el trapo de cocina mientras le ordenaba unas cosas a Chobin, del otro lado de la puerta. Sebin dio un largo suspiro. – Hey... -la buena mujer se sentó al lado de su hijo, acariciando su cabeza.</p><p>- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Jeehyun iría? –su madre asintió. – Bueno, no sé por qué acepté, fue muy molesto –la señora Jang preguntó el por qué. – Es que parecía que era una cita suya, y no me prestaba atención y encima ella se cayó y lastimó su pie o algo así y Taewoong tuvo que ayudarla a caminar –Sebin se incorporó y su hermano menor asomó su cabecita "Sebinnie-hyung!" pero volvió a meterse a la cocina, al parecer estaba ayudando a su madre a lavar los platos.</p><p>- Uhm... ¿estás celoso? –su madre era directa. Sebin se sonrojó.</p><p>- Pues...sí, entiendo que es su novia y que debería de saber que pasará más tiempo con ella, creo que estoy siendo un mal amigo, ¿verdad, mamá? –Sebin masculló.</p><p>La mujer acarició su pelo, pero el pequeño de la casa se acercó corriendo a saludar a su hermano mayor. Tiempo después, la señora Jang subió al cuarto de su primogénito, con quien entabló una conversación. Básicamente, le preguntó si gustaba de Taewoong, no directamente, pero dio a entender eso. Sebin se sorprendió y respondió con un rotundo "No" algo alterado, "para nada, claro que no". Pues sentía que era tabú la sola idea de pensar que podría gustarle otro chico. Sin embargo, él no sabía que su madre ya había tocado el tema con la señora Yu, quien había hablado de ello con su respectivo hijo. Al parecer, Taewoong estaba confundido, y su madre sospechaba que sentía algo por Sebin. Pero ambas señoras se dieron cuenta que sus hijos apenas experimentaban el amor, y era mejor no aturdirlos más con preguntas; por lo que acordaron no intervenir y ver qué pasaba.</p><p>Jang Minjee se sorprendió cuando Sebin le hizo saber que el hijo de Haesong tenía novia, de inmediato habló con ella y descubrió que también era novedad para la señora Yu. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar, pues por lo que Sebin comentaba, la relación era buena y sólida, Haesong había educado tan bien a su único hijo, que hizo a Minjee sonrojar un poco dado que ella había sido más permisiva y liberal con su hijo.</p><p>El tiempo pasó, y ahora Taewoong cursaba primer año de universidad. Sebin había ganado algo de popularidad, pero ya no era el mismo que en secundaria, ahora actuaba con más madurez y no salía a cada fiesta que había o a la que lo invitaban. Por su parte, Taewoong no sólo coincidia con Jeehyun en su forma de ser, sino también en sus aspiraciones: ambos habían sido aceptados en la carrera de medicina. Sebin, como de costumbre, bufó cuando se enteró, mientras buscaba qué tipo de profesiones podrían relacionarse con astronautas.</p><p>Hacía meses que Sebin había aceptado que era gay, o que; al menos, sólo le gustaba Taewoong, y había optado por no intentar nada y dejar que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo. Cuando supo que el chico de grandes ojos le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, sufrió un colapso mental, estaba nervioso y preocupado. No quiso hablar con su madre de ello, le daba vergüenza. Fue entonces cuando observó a unos chicos del grado de Taewoong, uno delgado y de ojos adormilados, y el otro de mandíbula un poco afilada y cuerpo un poco más robusto. Estaban juntitos en una esquina, frente a los casilleros, se los veía muy perdidos en su mundo, y Sebin no notó cuando sonrió. Quizá no era malo que sintiera algo por un chico, por su mejor amigo. Pero luego recordó a Jeehyun y su sonrisa se desvaneció.</p><p>.</p><p>Taewoong y Jeehyun habían acordado no irse de sus respectivas casas hasta terminar el primer año de universidad, para considerar de nuevo las opciones: irse a un dormitorio en el campus o cada quien buscar un apartamento y un compañero/a de cuarto. Tae había notado cierto cambio en Sebin, lo sentía más retraído y pensativo, más maduro. Le preocupó un poco, pero nunca logró hacer que Sebin hablara de ello.</p><p>A finales del primer año, y para sorpresa de Sebin, Taewoong y Jeehyun terminaron su relación. Dicha ruptura derivó del hecho de que, cuando la pareja intentó intimar un poco más, Taewoong no pudo continuar. Ambos habían hablado, creyendo que se debía a que eran aún jóvenes y necesitaban tiempo para ello. Pero Jeehyun sabía que algo andaba mal, y que no llegarían a más; pues ella siempre tomaba la iniciativa y parecía que Taewoong sólo hacía lo que ella quería. No sentía realmente que hubiera algo más allá de una conexión y mismos gustos. Taewoong ni siquiera refutó cuando Jeehyun sugirió que se tomaran un tiempo, apenas y balbuceó un "pero...". Eso era todo. Jeehyun ni siquiera pudo sentirse mal o molesta, pues Taewoong era un excelente chico, pero no parecía que pudiera llegar a amarla. Ella maduró en este aspecto, pues era su primer novio formal, y antes de ello fueron amigos, por lo que lo conocía casi tan bien como Sebin. Taewoong estaba que no lo creía, nunca creyó que pasaría eso. Pensó que seguirían como antes, sin intentar llegar a más. No esperaba que su relación terminara. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Juntos de nuevo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La investigación que Sebin hizo para escoger una carrera fue algo difícil, pues era una meta seria y muy importante. Mínimo debía obtener el grado de licenciatura, con un excelente promedio, en área ya sea de biología, química, física o geología. También podía ser piloto pero no le llamaba la atención ese campo. Sabía que su decisión significaría estar lejos de Taewoong, lo cual creyó mejor; en su momento. Sin embargo, en cuanto supo de la ruptura de su noviazgo, Sebin sin darse cuenta puso manos a la obra a un tanto infantil plan de conquista. En realidad no creyó que funcionaría, pero quería estar cerca de Taewoong al menos hasta que terminaran sus carreras.</p><p>Es así como Sebin, pasados unos días de vacaciones e iniciando los trámites de inscripción a la universidad, sugirió a su buen amigo que se mudaran juntos al dormitorio del campus. Al principio, a Taewoong lo tomó por sorpresa, pero de inmediato reflexionó en que era lógico que Sebin, su amigo desde que prácticamente dejaron el biberón quisiera pasar sus días de universitario con él. Aún así, se sintió un poco nervioso.</p><p>- No, no quiero -el menor de los Jang decía con los puños cerrados, -no quiero que Sebinnie-hyung se vaya de casa -Chobin hizo un puchero, y el mayor sonrió, alzándose de su asiento y cargando al menor.</p><p>- Hey, Chobin, no me iré tan lejos -Sebin trataba de hacer sonreír a su hermano menor. Taewong y su madre estaban del otro lado de la mesa. A Taewoong le gustaba ver ese lado tierno y responsable de hermano mayor, pues casi toda su vida era él quien actuaba de esa forma con Sebin. - Vamos, vendré a visitarlos -Chobin no deshacía su puchero.</p><p>- ¿Vas a venir a diario?</p><p>- Trataré... -Chobin lo miró detenidamente, pero terminó cediendo después de unos segundos. Por otro lado, Taewoong se sentía un poco mal por dejar a sus padres, pues era hijo único y pensaba que debía quedarse en casa hasta que se casara y formara una familia. Sin embargo, no protestaron pues como cualquier hijo tenía que abandonar el nido y aprender a vivir solo.</p><p>.</p><p>Cuando Taewoong volvió a dudar de su orientación sexual luego de mucho tiempo de no preocuparse por ello, se aclaró la garganta y trató de no fijarse en el torso descubierto de Sebin, quien se dirigía a los baños a ducharse ya que había ido al gimnasio. Por la mañana le había comentado que iría al gimnasio, había pasado una semana del comienzo del semestre y Sebin sentía que podía con la rutina; que no interferiría con sus estudios.</p><p>- ¿Estás bien? –el menor le preguntó, inclinándose un poco hacia él. – Estás pálido, Tae –sonaba realmente preocupado, y es que no creyó que estar sin camisa frente a él pudiera afectarlo; no era algo que estuviera en su lista de cosas por hacer para llamar la atención de Tae, aunque ahora las anotaría. Taewoong trastabilló cuando trataba de decir que estaba bien, por lo que Sebin evitó su caída. Taewoong tartamudeó, diciendo que había olvidado pasar al banco o algo así, por lo que salió tambaleándose del dormitorio. Sebin sonrió victorioso, había encontrado el punto débil del mayor sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo.</p><p>Tewoong caminó hacia la sala de estar, deteniéndose de la pared para calmarse un poco. Se palmeó las mejillas, ardían un poquito. ¿Qué había pasado? Había visto a Sebin de esa forma varias veces en su vida, quizá alguna vez le llamó la atención pero creía que no volvería a pasar. Respiró hondo y regresó al cuarto, Sebin había ido a ducharse. Esperaba que no le ocurriese de nuevo, y que Sebin no se paseara sin camisa; pobre Tae, inocente, no se esperaba los momentos que Sebin le haría pasar.</p><p>.</p><p>Como era de esperarse, en cuanto podía, Sebin andaba sin camisa, causando cierto sonrojo en Taewoong. Fingía no saber, no darse cuenta. "Oh, Tae-hyung, ¿te importa si abro la ventana? Hace mucho calor...". Pero además se mostraba muy atento, cuando podía, pues sus trabajos del semestre le impedían mayormente llevar a cabo su plan de conquista entre semana. Por lo que dicho plan era más bien a largo plazo. Estaba muy mimoso y empalagoso, y Taewoong ya lo había notado.</p><p>- ¿Qué, estás segura? –Sebin hablaba por teléfono. – Pero el profesor dijo que era este viernes...-era una integrante de uno de sus equipos- Oh... -suspiró. - ¿En dónde los veo?... Ajá, claro, llego en diez minutos.</p><p>Aquella tarde, Sebin tuvo que irse a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo, el profesor cambió de parecer de un día a otro y tenían que hacer el proyecto para ya. Taewoong se encontraba estudiando para un examen, así que el menor se despidió de él, agregando un "no te sobrepases estudiando, hyung, duerme un poco, ¿sí?". A lo que Tae respondió con una sonrisa "Está bien, Sebinnie, no te preocupes".</p><p>Pero cuando Sebin regresó, encontró al mayor durmiendo encima de sus libros y apuntes de Histología, era ya noche, así que cargó a Taewoong con cuidado, depositándolo en su cama. Como hacía calor, decidió no cubrirlo con su manta, pero al alzar la vista y ver su rostro durmiendo plácidamente, no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Las mejillas regordetas de Taewoong eran tan lindas, y en ese momento su boca formaba un puchero y su fleco estaba algo despeinado. Sebin no se pudo contener y sus manos contornearon las mejillas del mayor, acariciándolas con sus pulgares. Se inclinó y besó su frente, sintiendo su corazón correr; resonando justo en sus oídos.</p><p>.</p><p>Los meses pasaron, y Sebin estaba que se moría por confesarle sus sentimientos a Taewoong. Pero la universidad y sus deberes no se lo permitían, y no encontraba un momento adecuado para ello. Le preocupaba ser rechazado.</p><p>Cierto día lo invitó a un café algo retirado del campus. Tenía planeado decirle sus sentimientos, pero terminó acobardándose y simplemente, cuando Tae le preguntó a qué se debía la ocasión, él le respondió con una sonrisa "Debes relajarte más, estudiamos demasiado y casi no tomamos descansos, eso no está bien. Además... ¿sabías que a este café venían nuestras madres cuando estudiaban preparatoria?" Aquel dato se suponía vendría acompañado de su confesión, pero se quedó ahí, no hubo más por parte de Sebin. Taewoong en cambio empezó a platicar de diferente tema, y Sebin siguió con su charla.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Un rival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justo cuando sus vidas estaban libres de Jeehyun, apareció él. Sebin había retrasado su plan, el cual iba como viento en popa, sólo necesitaba tener confianza en sí mismo e ir por él. Sin embargo, no contaba con que otro chico se cruzaría en su camino. Por ello se vio presionado, aunque ya tenía pensado hablar de ello en el paseo anual que hacían por las montañas cercanas a la ciudad.</p><p>Pero no pudo hacerlo. Apenas alistaron las cosas para disponerse a comer, a Sebin se le desvaneció la confianza que había acumulado, dándose ánimos a sí mismo desde el incidente de la cafetería. Después de comer, jugaron a lanzarse un disco volador, y al cansarse, decidieron sentarse un rato. Sebin terminó sosteniendo a Taewoong entre sus brazos. Su corazón latía fuertemente, pero justo cuando había empezado a hablar, notó que el mayor estaba durmiendo. Sonrió para sus adentro, se veía tan tierno. Era típico de Tae dormirse en cualquier parte a cualquier momento, parecía un bebé. Sebin acarició su frente, y depositó un tierno beso en dicho lugar.</p><p>Desde entonces se sentía completamente tonto, frustrado. Quería tener a Taewoong para él solamente.</p><p>Por su parte, Taewoong ya había aceptado que le gustaba Sebin, de nuevo. Y había notado que era recíproco, pero era demasiado tímido para dar el primer paso. Además, sentía que quería un consejo, pero precisamente Sebin era su único amigo. Siempre fue de pocos amigos, y podría decirse que su última amiga fue Jeehyun. El chico suspiró largamente, no tenía a quién acudir...quizás a su madre, siempre terminaba contándole todo a ella.</p><p>.</p><p>Ambos iban a conferencias sobre temas relacionados con sus carreras. Sebin empezó a hacerlo, imitando a Taewoong, como siempre, siguiendo sus pasos. Fue en una de ellas en donde Taeewoong conoció a quien pensó sería un nuevo amigo. Estaba tomando notas en su laptop, no se fijó que alguien llegó tarde y se sentó en la fila detrás de él, un chico había puesto sus ojos sobre él, pues intentaba hacer memoria de dónde lo había visto antes.</p><p>Al terminar la sesión, el mismo chico lo alcanzó justo en la salida, con un saludo casual y amistoso. Resulta que iba en el mismo semestre que Taewoong, pero nunca habían estado en el mismo grupo de clase.</p><p>- Mi nombres Youngbin –sostuvo la mano en el aire, para que Taewoong la tomara; lo cual hizo. Youngbin la apretó ligeramente, con una sonrisa, antes de deshacer el agarre. – Mis amigos faltaron hoy a la sesión, me dejaron solo –esbozó un puchero que de inmediato borró. Continuaron hablando, mientras caminaban hacia la salida del lugar. El chico quiso estar en contacto, razón por la cual Taewoong creyó que quería ser su amigo.</p><p>.</p><p>Cierto día, cuando Taewoong estaba secándose el cabello por enfrente de su closet abierto, buscando alguna prenda perdida, su teléfono vibró; era una llamada. Sebin, que andaba por allí, asomó la cabeza un poco, logrando ver el nombre del contacto: LLAMADA DE YOUNGBIN. ¿Quién era Youngbin? ¿Por qué Youngbin llamaba a Taewoong? No recordaba haber oído de él, usualmente Taewoong le platica de casi todo. Sebin volvió a su escritorio y mordisqueó su lápiz. Taewoong recibió ahora un mensaje, pero Sebin no pudo alcanzar a leer porque Tae caminó hacia su escritorio y tomó su teléfono.</p><p>La intriga no le duró demasiado, ya que dos días después alguien tocó a la puerta. Sebin miró al chico de arriba abajo.</p><p>- Hey, hola –saludó- soy Youngbin, busco a Tae –aquella sonrisa y aquellas palabras molestaron al menor. Antes de que pudiera responder, el solicitado desplazó ligeramente a Sebin, despidiéndose con un "Después regreso".</p><p>Había algo en la forma en la que el extraño miraba a Taewoong que Sebin identificó, y una sonrisita casi de satisfacción cuando Taewoong salió caminando a su lado.</p><p>Sebin había conocido a su rival.</p><p>.</p><p>En dos semanas Youngbin y Taewoong pasaban casi todos los días juntos. Ya sea para ayudarse con algunos temas de las materias que cursaban, o para simplemente charlar un poco. Normalmente sólo repasaban algunos temas de estudio y trabajos.</p><p>Todo iba bien, tranquilo. Hasta que cierto día ambos decidieron ir a la librería dela universidad para checar los precios de algunos libros que querían comprar para sus materias de semestres superiores. Caminaban por los pasillos. Taewoong iba al frente, observando los aparadores, habían entrado ya a los estantes de la sección de medicina. Youngbin llamó a Taewoong, quien volteó y lo encontró recargado en un estante, pues creyó que le daría aun aire "cool" y algunos puntos de a su favor. Pero Taewoong no entendió su indirecta, era un poco lento para eso. Youngbin se puso nervioso aunque logró recuperar la compostura.</p><p>- Uhm...yo...quería decirte algo –esperó unos segundos. – Bueno, Tae, seré honesto contigo. Me gusta que seamos amigos, pero...bueno, la verdad es que...-sus mejillas se encendieron ligeramente. – Quisera que seamos algo más... yo...bueno, tú me gustas.</p><p>Taewoong tragó fuerte, no se esperaba aquello. Fue fuerte su impresión.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. No lo tenía planeado así</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebin no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada. Esto era ahora o nunca, no podía retrasarlo más. Estaba decidido ahora, lo haría. Se miró frente al espejo, dándose ánimos.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>- Uhm...yo...quería decirte algo –Youngbin esperó unos segundos. – Bueno, Tae, seré honesto contigo. Me gusta que seamos amigos, pero...bueno, la verdad es que...-sus mejillas se encendieron ligeramente. – Quisera que seamos algo más... yo...bueno, tú me gustas.</p><p>Taewoong tragó fuerte, no se esperaba aquello. Fue fuerte su impresión.</p><p>- Yo...ay, Youngbin –pasó sus dedos por su cabello, no sabía qué decir- No creí que tú...bueno, que tenías esos sentimientos... -se sonrojó ligeramente. – No sé qué decir, perdóname...</p><p>Youngbin se sonrojó más, apartó la mirada y miró al suelo.</p><p>- Entiendo... -juraría que era el momento más vergonzoso de su vida. Taewoong simplemente acarició su cabello con cara de preocupación, se sentía terrible. Youngbin tomó aire e hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Siguieron buscando los libros, y una vez consultaron los precios, se despidieron. A partir de ese día, Youngbin se alejó un poco de Taewoong. Era mejor para él y su corazón roto. Tenía que deshacerse de la idea de salir con Taewoong, no sabía cuánto duraría.</p><p>.</p><p>¿Ahora a quién le contaría sus problemas? Antes de la confesión de Youngbin, ya estaba estresado por su situación con Sebin, por lo que ahora se encontraba más presionado, más confundido... Aunque realmente no estaba confundido, simplemente quería desahogarse con alguien. Decidió hablarle a su madre. Pero en ese momento ella no contestó su teléfono. Rayos, en verdad necesitaba hablar.</p><p>- ¿Ocurre algo? –la voz del menor se hizo escuchar detrás de su libro de ecología, el cual estaba leyendo. Taewoong mordió su labio. No podría contarle uno de sus dos problemas, por obvias razones. – Dime, Tae, te he notado muy tenso. ¿Es por la universidad? – Taewoong sacudió su cabeza. - ¿Entonces? –preguntó suavemente, ligeramente preocupado.</p><p>- No es nada, en serio.</p><p>- Tae...- El menor no se creía su respuesta. Taewoong suspiró. - ¿Es...acaso es sobre Youngbin? –el chico temía lo peor. Taewoong asintió ligeramente. Sebin gruñó. – Ese tipo -siseó-. ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>- No es nada malo, Sebin –el mencionado preguntó un "¿Entonces qué es?". – Es sólo que...me dijo, me dijo que le gustaba y que quería salir conmigo –sus mejillas mostraron cierto sonrojo.</p><p>Sebin suspiró desde el fondo de sus fosas nasales.</p><p>- ¡¿Qué?! –Sebin casi se ahoga. – ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que ese tipo se traía algo entre manos, lo sabía desde la primera vez que lo vi... Menudo cabrón, ¡ay! Si no sólo te apartó de mí, acaparando tu amistad, ¿ahora te quiere para él sólo? –Taewoong lo miró sorprendido, le llamó pero Sebin seguía en su monólogo- ¿Quién se cree? Yo llegué primero, no es justo.</p><p>Taewoong no podía sonrojarse más.</p><p>- Sebin...-pero simplemente Sebin no escuchaba. – Yo le dije que no, que no me gusta.</p><p>- E hiciste bien, ese no tiene que meterse donde no le llaman, porque...</p><p>- ¿Estás celoso? –se animó a preguntar, curioso.</p><p>- Claro que sí, si ese tipo nada más viene y se burla de mí, esa sonrisita suya cuando se fueron a quien sabe dónde. Ah, el muy canijo ha de haber planeado todo desde que te vio o algo así, conozco a los de su clase y...</p><p>Sebin no paraba de hablar, y Taewoong casi reía, contento.</p><p>- Sebin, Sebin, ¿me estás escuchando?</p><p>De repente Sebin dejó de hablar, dejó de moverse de un lado a otro moviendo las manos producto del enojo que le causó la noticia. Y se dio cuenta. Su rostro enrojeció. No era así como quería que las cosas pasaran. Había actuado impulsivamente.</p><p>Se incorporó, caminó unos pasos y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Después, lentamente salió del lugar hacia los pasillos. Dejó pasar un par de minutos, y volvió, dispuesto a ignorar todo, y sentarse en su escritorio. Actuaba sin pensar.</p><p>- Que quien me gusta eres tú, Sebinnie.</p><p>Taewoong dijo, ligeramente sonrojado, algo divertido debido a la forma de reaccionar de Sebin. Era muy tierno.</p><p>Sebin sintió que se ahogaba y salió corriendo de nuevo. Sólo para regresa al cuarto y llevar sus manos a las mejillas del mayor, sonriendo antes de depositar un casto beso en sus labios. Volvió a besarlo, algo más intenso esta vez. Después llenó su caracon tiernos besos, que a Taewoong le hacían un poco de cosquillas.</p><p>- ¿Ya estás mejor? –le preguntó, acariciando su cabello. Sebin asintió sonriendo inmensamente feliz.</p><p>- Sí.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Novios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decir que Sebin sintió que se quitó un gran peso de encima era poco. Lo mismo ocurría con Taewoong. Ambos estaban felices, de finalmente poder expresarse el uno al otro su amor.</p><p>Cuando Taewoong acarició su cabello, preguntándole si se sentía mejor, Sebin respondió con un "Sí" y volvió a besarlo.</p><p>- Sé mi novio, por favor, Tae –estaba desesperado, loco, apenas había probado los labios de Taewoong y ya se sentía completamente embriagado. Taewoong sonrió levemente, un poco tímido.</p><p>- Por supuesto que quiero, Sebinnie –sus manos recorrieron los suaves cabellos de Sebin, que alguna vez cambiaron de castaño a rosa, de nuevo a castaño y hasta hace un año era púrpura. Amaba a Sebin aún con sus tintes extravagantes. Sí, lo amaba. Porque esos besos y esas palabras que intercambiaron justo ahora le habían hecho despertar, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sentía una opresión pero no era de angustia; era de emoción.</p><p>Aquellas palabras y aquel momento quedaría grabado para siempre en la memoria de Sebin, quien sonrió anchamente antes de tomar de nuevo los labios del mayor. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas, respirando en su cuello cuando se quedaron sin aire. Taewoong parpadeó, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero Sebin no podía verlo todavía. Depositó un suave beso en el cuello del mayor, causándole cosquillas.</p><p>Sebin aún tenía que leer su lección, pero ahora eso no importaba.</p><p>- Sebin...aún no es terminado de leer, ¿verdad? - Sebin suspiró contra su cuello, causándole otro estremecimiento.</p><p>- Qué importa, lo leo mañana –sus manos recorrieron los costados de Taewoong, quien estaba familiarizándose con aquellas manos en su cuerpo. Quiso protestar. – Tú no tienes tareas pendientes, así que quiero pasar tiempo contigo, Tae –él podría terminar de estudiar su lección en la mañana, podría levantarse muy temprano y continuar. Pero ahora Taewoong era su única importancia.</p><p>- Sebin... -Sebin tenía sus manos en la cintura de Taewoong, de nuevo, haciendo círculos contra la tela de su camisa.</p><p>- Eres tan lindo, hyung, eres muy lindo, te quiero tanto –decía, mirándolo a los ojos y todo su cuerpo, causándole mucho más sonrojo. Dejándolo sin palabras, nunca antes había recibido tal tipo de halagos. – Dios, eres más hermoso sonrojado.</p><p>- C-Cállate –Taewoong golpeó su hombro suavemente.</p><p>- ¿Auch? –Sebin fingió dolor, lo cual hizo que Taewoong riera un poco.</p><p>- Eres un tonto.</p><p>- Pero soy &lt;&lt;tu&gt;&gt; tonto –alzó una ceja con una sonrisa.</p><p>Taewoong volvió a avergonzarse, cubriendo su rostro. Pero Sebin apartó sus manos y volvió a besarlo tiernamente. Taewoong no pudo resistir a sus labios, y continuó con la sesión de besos. Después de un par de minutos se separó y, a regañadientes como respuesta, logró hacer que Sebin se pusiera a estudiar. Con la única condición, claro, de que el mayor se acostara a su lado. Taewoong le interesó la lectura, continuo leyendo en voz alta después de que Sebin estuviera leyendo por media hora. El menor lo veía y escuchaba atentamente, tratando de no perderse en sus grandes y bonitos ojos. Hicieron un break para cenar, y aunque Taewoong le había sugerido a Sebin seguir estudiando, él hizo un puchero; alegando que quería dormir. Se acomodaron en la cama del menor, quien de inmediato enlazó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del mayor.</p><p>- Buenas noches, hyung –besó su mejilla con una sonrisa, para después juntar sus rostros. Taewoong besó la comisura de los labios de Sebin.</p><p>- Duerme bien, Sebinnie.</p><p>- Por supuesto que lo haré, porque te tengo a ti ahora –dijo suavemente, haciendo una vez más que el mayor se sonrojara.</p><p>.</p><p>Decidieron ir despacio, pues ambos eran inexpertos en ese tipo de relación. Además, los trabajos de la universidad no les permitía pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Eran exámenes finales, y en verdad eran tiempos estresantes. Pero lograron pasar sus materias con muy buenas calificaciones.</p><p>Cuando la señora Yu se enteró de la relación de Taewoong y Sebin, casi escupió su té.</p><p>- ¿En verdad? Por Dios, Tae... esas son buenas noticias –sonrió contenta. – Te dije que también le gustas, una madre nunca se equivoca –después de eso, preguntó por qué no había traído a Sebin para que estuviera presente al hacerles saber las buenas nuevas.</p><p>Taewoong volvió a avergonzarse, estaba claro que en verdad quería al chico, pues se sintió feliz desde el momento en que le dijo que sí a ser novios, y volvió a sentir ese pinchazo de alegría ahora que su madre los apoyaba. Cuando su padre se enteró esa misma tarde, también escupió su café, sólo que a él casi le da el infarto. "Estoy bien..." le dijo a su esposa, cuando recuperó la compostura, no se le veía tan contento como la señora Yu; pero las palabras que le dedicó a su hijo tampoco fueron malas.</p><p>Por otro lado, los padres de Sebin realmente se impresionaron, aunque su madre no había perdido la esperanza. Como el señor Yu, el padre de Sebin necesitó tiempo para asimilarlo. Frunció el ceño y dejó sus alimentos para después; sentándose en el sillón a pensar. Chobin no estaba enterado del todo, no quiso prestar atención e hizo oídos sordos. Sabía que más tarde su hermano le explicaría.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Algún tiempo después</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasaron los días, las semanas, y TaeBin no dejaba de sentirse plenamente feliz. Era obvio que se querían mutuamente, y el conocerse de toda la vida les facilitaba llevar bien su relación. Cuando tenían altibajos, sabían cómo hacer las paces con el otro. Taewoong solía disolver su enojo si Sebin lo tomaba de la nuca ligeramente y juntaba sus frentes, rosando nariz con nariz y depositando un tierno beso. Y Sebin solía tranquilizarse si Taewoong acariciaba su cabello o lo abrazaba desde atrás.</p><p>Casi cumplían un año juntos cuando Sebin logró hace que Taewoong accediera a ir a una fiesta. Desde que empezó la universidad, Sebin había dejado de lado las fiestas, no sólo porque necesitaba estudiar sino también porque quería estar al lado de Taewoong y no dejarlo solo. Taewoong aceptó, y ambos salieron rumbo al cuarto donde dicha fiesta dio lugar. Sebin apretó la mano de Taewoong entre las suya, solían salir juntos por el campus; y se sentían a gusto demostrando su afecto.</p><p>La reproducción de música era buena, se escuchaban canciones que eran el hit del momento. Las luces de colores daban al lugar un aspecto de discoteca, ya que todos los presentes se movían al ritmo del DJ. Sebin llevó a Taewoong a un lugar un poco apartado, donde empezaron a bailar. Sebin pudo divisar a Youngbin por allí, y a pesar de que sabía que no tenía por qué sentirse amenazado, no pudo evitar apretar un poco su agarre en la cintura del mayor. Taewoong sonrió, sonrojándose un poco y cerrando los ojos; dejándose llevar por la música. Entonces Sebin se inclinó a besar el cuello de Taewoong, succionando un poco. Taewoong soltó un suspiro, pero Sebin volvió a enderezarse y continuar con su baile como si nada.</p><p>Habían acordado ir con calma, dada la inexperiencia que tenían. Pero ya estaban entrando poco a la intimación. En efecto, Sebin era el primero en dar el paso, aunque a veces Taewoong era quien lo iniciaba. Querían que su primera vez fuera en un lugar decente, y no su cuarto de dormitorio de la universidad, pero el tiempo lo diría.</p><p>- Hey, no tienes por qué sentirte inseguro –comentó Taewoong, dándose cuenta de lo tenso que estaba Sebin, porque Youngbin se encontraba en la misma fiesta que ellos, que Taewoong. – Ahora estoy contigo, Sebin.</p><p>Sebin frunció la nariz tiernamente. Ladeó la cabeza un poco, besando por el lado de la sien de Taewoong.</p><p>- Sólo demuestro lo que es mío.-las mejillas de Taewoong se encendieron.</p><p>.</p><p>Su relación cumplió años, pasaron los semestres y finalmente ambos se habían graduado; con muy buen promedio, aunque no excelente. Querían realizar posgrado, pero necesitaban trabajar para ello, por lo que Sebin ayudó nuevamente en el restaurante de su tío, y Taewoong trabajó como médico pero obviamente contrato, teniendo que renovarse por cierta temporada. Taewoong fue el que más exhausto estaba, pues tenía que trabajar los turnos nocturnos, y en días festivos. Sus estudios de maestría eran más intensos, pero juntos podían hacerlo.</p><p>Hubo peleas, hubo discusiones, sí. Momentos en los que ambos se cuestionaban qué estaban haciendo con sus vidas. Pero, ¿no es así por lo que las parejas atraviesan? Lograron superar sus problemas y diferencias, fortaleciendo su relación. Hubo un tiempo en el cual se separaron por sus respectivos, continuos y arduos estudios y trabajos; pero se vieron recompensados con estabilidad, lograron tener un departamento propio en un edificio respetable.</p><p>.</p><p>El trabajo de Sebin requería de más tiempo. Llegó un punto en el que tuvo que someterse a pruebas físicas. Sebin estaba pasando por muchas cosas, sentía nerviosismo, ansiedad, pero estaba muy emocionado. Había estado entrenando, y comiendo saludable, logrando también que Tawoong le acompañara y se pusiera en forma. A veces a Taewoong le preocupaba las pruebas a las que se sometía, sentía que se exigía demasiado.</p><p>- Tengo que tener buenos niveles de salud, para poder acreditar y pasar al siguiente nivel.</p><p>Sebin estaba a punto de ser admitido como "cadete", y se había impuesto un estricto horario. Taewoong sentía que exageraba, y esperaba que nada malo le sucediera a su salud.</p><p>Pasaron las semanas, y cierto día Sebin recibió una llamada de la Estación Espacial Internacional de Corea del Sur*, una especie de la NASA americana a la cual Sebin siempre había soñado con acudir desde que supo de su construcción e inauguración cuando eran niños. Los ojos de Sebin se agrandaron y casi tira el plato que estaba secando cuando atendió la llamada. Taewoong se secó las manos y se acercó a él, colocando suavemente su mano en la espalda.</p><p>Sebin colgó, mordiendo su dedo pulgar mientras dejaba el trapo de secar en la mesa de la cocina. Taewoong se inclinó hacia él, esperando una respuesta.</p><p>- Me aceptaron. Estoy dentro –Sebin dijo, sonriendo a más no poder y soltando una carcajada. Taewoong saltó hacia él, abrazando sus brazos y besándolo como festejo.</p><p>- Felicidades, Sebinnie, ¡estoy muy orgulloso de ti! Te dije que lo lograrías, bebé.</p><p>Sebin se emocionó tanto, que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a Taewoong de los muslos y lo deposito en la barra de la cocina, besando sus labios mientras Taewoong enlazaba sus manos detrás de su cuello.</p><p>- Estoy muy feliz, no puedo pedir más –dijo entre besos, bajando al cuello del mayor cuyas manos ahora se sostenían de la barra de la mesa en la que estaba sentado. Sebin separó sus piernas y comenzó a succionar el cuello de Taewoong, quien en ese momento ya suspiraba el nombre de Sebin. – Vamos a celebrar... -dijo, comenzando a desabrochar la camiseta de Taewoong.</p><p>- Quiero hacerte una cena deliciosa –Taewoong hizo un puchero, a lo que Sebin sonrió con ojos brillosos y oscuros.</p><p>- Te quiero a ti para cenar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*En realidad, no existe tal cosa en Corea del Sur xD lo inventé para el fic ;_;</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Siempre a tu lado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taewoong siempre era el que más llegaba a cansado a la casa, cuando empezó con su carrera de neurocirugía, y Sebin era el que lo esperaba, un poco menos animado con el paso de los paños pero aún con esa felicidad y energía en su rostro. El trabajo de Taewoong era estresante y delicado, pero después de que Sebin empezó a ir a los entrenamientos especiales, comenzó a preocuparse de verdad.</p><p>El no verlo durante todo el día para que una vez en casa estuviera cansado y pálido le ponía los nervios de punta. Sin embargo poco a poco la condición de Sebin se fortaleció y se veía bien de salud. A Taewoong no le agradaba todo aquello del todo.</p><p>Lo más duro fue cuando Sebin tuvo que pasar unas semanas de prueba de simulación. Taewoong sólo estaba en contacto con él una vez por día, y sólo tenían unos cinco minutos. El no poder estar con él se sentía horrible, se sentía solo.</p><p>Taewoong comenzó a escribir, en sus ratos libres. Ya que decidió trabajar doble turno, por lo que se enfocaba a ello mientras Sebin estaba lejos. Se dijo a sí mismo "Sebin está esforzándose mucho en su trabajo, yo también lo haré. Por él, por ambos. Por nuestros sueños." Así fue como ganó mayor reconocimiento en su hospital, y poco a poco en los alrededores y todo el estado. Incursionó en la poesía, dedicándole pensamientos a su querido Sebin. Pensaba que sería un buen regalo de aniversario, ya después puliría sus palabras.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Cuando Sebin regresó, Taewoong estaba durmiendo en la entrada de su casa, con un libro abierto en su regazo. Sebin sonrió, era imposible no sonreir. Su sonrisa se formó cuando entró en el fraccionamiento en el que vivían, creciendo conforme se acercaba a la calle, mientras salía del auto, y divisó la figura somnolienta de su amado. Sebin se inclinó, rozó sus labios en la frente de Taewoong y depositó un beso en ella. Taewoong se removió, suspiró un "Sebin" y alzó los brazos hacia él, quien sonrió de nuevo y lo cargó hacia dentro de la casa, llevándolo a su cuarto.</p><p>- Mi pequeño doctor –era como Sebin solía decirle. - ¿Me extrañaste mucho?</p><p>Taewoong formó un puchero mientras jalaba a Sebin encima de él. Sebin acercó sus labios y se besaron con amor, dispuestos a entregarse uno al otro por primera vez en mucho tiempo.</p><p>Al día siguiente Taewoong tenía que trabajar, pero esta vez sólo trabajó el turno que le correspondía, quería legar lo más pronto posible a casa y disfrutar a su amado a su lado. Incluso pensaba pedir vacaciones. Solos ellos dos.</p><p>Habían decidido que sería su segunda luna de miel. Fueron a Europa. Su viaje fue hermoso, pero Taewoong reflexionó, y pensó que aunque tuvieran todo el dinero del mundo, lo cambiaría si no tuviera que estar alejado de Sebin. Pues cuando se casaron, su luna de miel fue en Japón, no tenían tanto dinero e hicieron un gran esfuerzo por ahorrar para poder ir y pasar una semana en el país nipón. Sebin logró comer en el restaurant que pertenecía a uno de sus mangakas favoritos, y Taewoong volvió a ver a unos familiares lejanos.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Las calles de Paris eran bellas, la vista desde la Torre Eiffel permitía observar el río Sena, y uno de los puentes que atravesaba dicho río donde la gente colocaba candados de amor. El clima era cálido, pero no demasiado, el sol no estaba tan a lo alto dado que eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. La brisa se deslizaba suavemente, acariciando mejillas y brazos y piernas descubiertas de los paseantes y turistas. Sebin llevó a Taewoong a uno de los miradores donde depositó una moneda y pudieron apreciar mejor la vista.</p><p>Después de la visita a la Torre Eiffel, Taewoong quiso colocar un candado con Sebinen uno de los famosos puentes románticos de la ciudad. El menor accedió de inmediato con una gran sonrisa. Tomaron asiento, descansando un poco de su paseo. Entrelazando sus manos y acurrucándose el uno con el otro. Luego Tae vio a un artista sentado con su caballete enfrente, dibujando a quienes quisieran pedir un retrato hecho por él. Sebin lo miró también, y llevó a rastras al mayor con una impaciencia y emoción de un niño de 5 años.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>De París siguió Venecia. Taewoong no se adecuó al clima un tanto húmedo del lugar, mareándose ligeramente en las góndolas. La comida italiana era deliciosa, pero lo que a Sebin encantó más fueron las pizzas caseras; no le llegaban a los talones de las empresas comerciales. Ni qué decir del vino. Cuando estuvieron en uno de los viñedos más reconocidos del país, perteneciente a una familia por generaciones, sus paladares se deleitaron, haciendo que sus papilas gustativas saltaran. No eran catadores de vinos, pero probaron un poco de los que tenían en exhibición. Fue muy difícil escoger, que Sebin estuvo a punto de comprar una botella de cada tipo de vino que tenían, pero Taewoong logró convencerlo de sólo comprar dos para ellos y uno para sus respectivos padres.</p><p>Las fotografías que se tomaron en la Torre de Pisa fueron algo graciosas, sobre todo en la que Sebin aparecía con las manos enfrente de su cara, para que pareciera que detenía a la torre con sus manos. Taewoong no pudo evitar reír ante eso, adoraba a su esposo con toda el alma aunque a veces se comportaba algo infantil. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba, que a pesar de los años, no cambiaban casi en nada. Sebin, a pesar de tener más edad que cuando eran adolescentes, seguía teniendo ese brillo, aunque en sus momentos de reflexión se lo veía algo pensativo. Su profesión requería de una exigencia diferente a la que la de Taewoong tenía. Pero no hablaremos de eso ahora. Hablaremos de Taewoong, sonriendo con ternura, abrazando a Sebin por la espalda mientras recorrían los lugares turísticos de Italia. En Roma apreciaron la bóveda celeste pintada en el techo de la Capilla Sixtina, obra de Miguel Ángel. Sebin aprovechó el movimiento que hizo Taewoong para observar el techo con mejor detalle, deslizándose detrás de él para abrazarlo por la espalda. Estaba muy meloso, no queriendo separarse de él ni por un milímetro.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>España, Londres, e incluso Berlín y Helsinki. De haber podido habrían ido a Rusia, pero se habían gastado gran parte de sus ahorros y debían pensar en su vuelo de regreso a casa. Taewoong no podía haber pedido algo más, estaba rebosante de alegría y amor. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Volver a tenerte a mi lado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>¿Acaso está mi corazón roto?, ¿o no estoy acostumbrado a la felicidad? Estoy sosteniendo tu mano, pero las lágrimas salen, me sigo sintiendo ansioso</em>
</p><p>Taewoong llevaba días sin estar en contacto con Sebin. Finalmente, el menor había sido llamado para una misión, después de estar en la lista de espera de los candidatos elegibles para las próximas misiones que tenía la base. Investigaciones de diferente calibre. La de Sebin era menor, pero implicaba estar lejos de la Tierra por seis meses. Seis largos meses.</p><p>
  <em>Tiempo, no me apresures. Adiós, no te acerques a mí.</em>
</p><p>Había vuelto a la escritura, y su compilación de letras para su querido esposo estaba aumentando. Taewoong se sentía más sólo que nunca. A pesar de las constantes visitas de su madre y su suegra, incluso de su cuñado y algunas de su padre y suegro; no podía decir que se sentía del todo "bien". No salía a menudo, a menos que fuera por trabajo o por alguno de sus pacientes, se la pasaba encerrado, y su única amistad podría decirse que era la señora Zhao de la limpieza.</p><p><em>Soy débil cuando se trata de ti, me gustas más, me inclino hacia ti. Así que soy más precavido incluso cuando digo que te amo</em>.</p><p>Ya había adoptado a un gato unas semanas después de que Sebin se fue, y cuando hicieron video llamada días después, decidieron llamarlo "Luke". Sebin fue el de la idea, y aunque al principio Taewoong no estuvo tan encantado con el nombre, de inmediato eso se hizo de lado cuando el gato ganó su corazón. Mientras lo acariciaba o lo alimentaba o bañaba le hablaba de Sebin, de que estaría muy contento y lo querría mucho tanto como él. Esperaba con ansias su regreso.</p><p>
  <em>Mientras más te entrego mi corazón, más miedo tengo que te alejes. Para que pueda ser más feliz, me detengo a mí mismo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soy como un cachorro, a donde sea que vamos, te alcanzo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué necesitas? Café, lunch, en la noche, un salón bar divertido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Y si no te gusta? ¿Y si dejas de verme? Oh, no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi corazón palpita (salta), es como si estuviera en una cuerda de equilibrista.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El amor nunca cambia. Corazón roto, no me veas.</em>
</p><p>Eran mediados de verano. Los primeros días de agosto seguían siendo igual de calurosos que los años pasado, o peor. Taewoong no estaba seguro de si sentía más calor bajo el sol o bajo la sombra, por lo que cuando quería leer afuera lo hacía muy temprano en la mañana o muy tarde ya empezando a caer la noche. En las horas de la comida, invitaba a la señora Zhang, quien aún considerada que no era algo propio que los empleados comieran en la misma mesa que sus jefes. Pero eso a Taewoong no le importaba, además, también hacia limpieza de su propia casa, solo quería algo de ayuda. Así fue como poco a poco se hizo amigo de la señora, quien le contaba historias de sus hijos, de cuando vivía en China y cómo su familia se trasladó a Corea... Todo era mera distracción que ambos sabían Taewoong necesitaba, pues un ligero cuadro de insomnia se desarrolló en él, preocupándose doblemente dada la delicadeza de su trabajo. Logró aliviar su insomnia con unos medicamentos que un colega le recetó, además de empezar a tomar té de diferentes especies que ayudaban al buen dormir.</p><p>
  <em>Por mucho que tenga curiosidad, espero que también tengas preguntas para mí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quien sea que conozca espero que te ponga celoso, en lugar de que yo me tire todo el tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Espero que también te acerques hacia mí, hey bebé, ven hacia mí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Para siempre, sólo tú y yo</em>
</p><p>Y los días pasaron, Taewoong no podía dejar de trabajar para de esa manera evitar pensar en Sebin y ponerse más triste. Gran parte de lo que ganaban ambos lo destinaban a sus padres, o a sus ahorros. Pronto Taewoong comenzó a aportar a diferentes organizaciones no gubernamentales, que tenían diferentes causas como a ayuda a los más necesitados, refugio de animales, entre otros.</p><p>
  <em>¿Cuándo voy a ser igual a ti? ¿Cuándo me sentiré cómodo contigo alrededor? El día que nuestro amor obtenga el mismo arcoíris, estaré esperando por ese día.</em>
</p><p>- Ya falta poco, Tae, pronto estaré en casa –del otro lado de la pantalla se encontraba un Sebin cansado, con ligeras ojeras pero una gran sonrisa y blanca dentadura. Taewoong se vio reflejado en la pantalla, sonrió anchamente. – La señal no se ha podido restablecer del todo, pero Haejan está haciendo todo lo posible porque no se corte de nuevo.</p><p>- Lo sé, he hablado con su esposa, espero que se solucione pronto –Taewoong trataba de no llorar. –Te extraño mucho, Sebinnie –por más que supiera que era tonto, cada vez que hablaba con Sebin sus dedos rozaban la pantalla del dispositivo que utilizara, como si Sebin sintiera sus caricias.</p><p>- Y yo a ti, bebé –Sebin le mandó un beso y Taewoong sonrió. De pronto Luke saltó a su regazo y Taewoong movió la tableta de manera que Sebin pudiera verlo también. – Oh, mira quién está ahí, hola, Luke –saludó alegremente al gato, ansioso por regresar a casa tanto para abrazar de nuevo a Taewoong y besarlo, como para por fin conocer en persona al felino que su esposo había adoptado para ellos.</p><p>- Te estaré esperando.</p><p>
  <em>Tiempo, no me apresures. Adiós, no te acerques a mí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi corazón palpita (salta), es como si estuviera en una cuerda de equilibrista.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El amor nunca cambia. Corazón roto, no me veas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras más te entrego mi corazón, más miedo tengo que te alejes. Para que pueda ser más feliz, me detengo a mí mismo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Para siempre, solo tú y yo</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muchísimas gracias por leer! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>